1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth and solid piece assembly embedded with solid pieces, and a production method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been noted that a magnetic flux or a negative ion applied to a human body can facilitate blood flow and provide favorable health effects, and therefore various types of health appliances have been developed to obtain such advantages.
For example, there has been known a garment comprising a cloth which fixedly holds a magnet generating a magnetic flux, wherein the garment is designed to apply a magnetic flux of the magnet to a body of a user when it is worn by the user. As such an assembly comprising a cloth and a solid piece, such as a magnet, fixed to the cloth, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3011940 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Publication”) discloses a cloth and solid piece assembly comprising a woven or nonwoven cloth, a magnet mounted on the cloth in such a manner that at least a part of the magnet is sunk into the cloth, and an adhesive material fixing the magnet to the cloth. In this cloth and solid piece assembly, the magnet is fixed to the cloth by applying the adhesive material to cover over the magnet placed on the cloth and then melt-bonding the adhesive material to a portion of the cloth around a periphery of the magnet. That is, the adhesive material protrudes outwardly from a surface of the cloth.
The Patent Publication also discloses another embodiment where the adhesive material is meltingly bonded to the entire surface of the cloth while sandwiching the magnet therebetween. More specifically, a powder of ore having natural radioactivity, such as serpentine, and a powder of bryophyte, such as Polytrichum, are mixed in the adhesive material, and the cloth and solid piece assembly is used in such a manner as to allow the adhesive material to come into contact with a body of a user. This cloth and solid piece assembly has advantages of being able to allow medicinal benefits of the bryophyte to effectively act on the user's body, and facilitate blood flow by a magnetic flux from the magnet and a far-infrared ray from the ore.
In the above cloth and solid piece assembly, the adhesive material covers the magnet while protruding outwardly from the surface of the cloth. Thus, when the cloth and solid piece assembly is used as a garment, the adhesive material is likely to be rubbed against a body of a user and others during wearing of the garment and thereby peeled off from the cloth. If a melt-bonded area between the adhesive material and the cloth is increased, or the adhesive material is melt-bonded to the entire surface of the cloth as described above, so as to suppress the peeling of the adhesive material, an overall size of the cloth and solid piece assembly will become larger to cause a problem about unfavorable increase in cost.